


Smoke

by FanFictionette



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Broken Promises, Budding Love, Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionette/pseuds/FanFictionette
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's true feelings for each other surface after Molly catches Sherlock lying to her.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2013

Sherlock looked up into the night sky and inhaled deeply; it had been a long time since he last enjoyed a cigarette. Nicotine patches helped him to think, but cigarettes were his way of forcing his ever-racing mind to slow down, just for a little while.

 

                He only got to relax for a few moments, however, before none other than Miss Molly Hooper rounded the corner and walked right into the world's only Consulting Detective.

 

                "Oh! I-I'm so sorry!!" Molly stammered, not realizing who it was that she had just crashed into. She looked up,

 

                "Oh, Sh-Sherlock!! I didn't see you there..." she squeaked, face flushed bright red with embarrassment.

 

                "Obviously." Sherlock commented, rolling his eyes.

 

                "Wait, what are you doing?!" Molly asked, finally taking notice of the lit cigarette in his hand.

 

                "Make a deduction." Was his sarcastic reply. Molly felt her embarrassment turn to anger. He had promised her that he would quit _months_ ago! She had known in the back of her mind that he wasn't really trustworthy, but at the same time, she hated that he would go behind her back like this.

 

                "You promised me that you would quit months ago!" She snapped, thoughts turning to harsh words. Something in Molly's voice just made him feel... wrong. 

 

                "Now, Molly listen, I-" Sherlock began, trying to fix the situation he had created.

 

                "NO! You listen! I thought I could trust you, though I'm really not sure why! You've always been such a backstabbing liar; waltzing into my morgue and expecting me to do whatever the hell you want, just because I like you! I thought things were different now, I thought you had changed!! You ought to at least be a bit nicer to me, especially since I helped you fake your own damn death!!" She shouted, blue eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 

                "Molly, wait, I'm s-" he started again, only to be cut off once more.

 

                "I'm done." She said icily as she turned and began to walk away, tears streaming freely down her face. Sherlock strode quickly in front of her; effectively blocking her way with is tall form. He stared into her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders.

 

                "Molly, listen to me. I am sorry. You're right, about everything. I've been horrible to you. I've lied, I've used you and I shouldn't have done any of those things. No one but you has ever been so kind to me. I know that I promised that I would quit, and I should have kept that promise. I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

 

                Try as she may have, Molly just couldn't stay mad at him after an apology like that. The detective pulled her into a tight embrace as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

 

                "You know, they're wrong about you. You do have a heart. I can hear it." Molly whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

                                                                                                                               


End file.
